1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with a plurality of conductive resilient sheets for electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
In the enclosure of a typical electronic device, there are many kinds of electronic components, such as central processing units and accelerated chips, mounted in a circuit board of the enclosure. The electronic components may emit electromagnetic radiation when operating, such that electromagnetic interference between the electronic components occurs. Some of the electronic components in the enclosure may work abnormally due to EMI. To decrease or overcome the EMI of the enclosure, a conductive resilient sheet is provided to connect the circuit board of an electronic device with the housing. The conductive resilient sheet can reduce or even stop EMI that is produced by the circuit board effectively.
However, poor contact of the conductive resilient sheet and the housing often occurs when an external force shakes the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.